Wrap around label application typically involves wrapping a label around, or part way around, the peripheral wall of an article. In order to wrap the label around the article, the article is usually rotated during label application.
Labels are usually provided by adhesively attaching them to an elongated backing strip. The labels are sequentially removed by moving the backing strip over a peeling bar. The labels are releasably retained on a grid adjacent the peeling bar by applying subatmospheric pressure to one side of the grid.
For conventional wrap around label application, the grid releasably retains the removed label adjacent a wrap around belt. The article to be labeled is moved by a conveyor into contact with one end of the label at a labeling station, and the article is rotated as it moves through the labeling station to wrap the label around the article. One such wrap around label applicator is shown in French et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,277.
It is also known to use a label transport for transporting labels between the grid and the wrap around station. Such a construction is shown in Crankshaw U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,429. Subatmospheric pressure can be applied to the transport to hold the labels against the transport while the labels are being moved, and such a construction is shown in Kucheck et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,613.
In order to be able to wrap a label around an article, labels used for wrap around purposes are often elongated. In conventional wrap around labeling, the label is held at one end and the article to be labeled contacts such label at one end of the label only. A typical requirement for wrap around labeling is that the longitudinal axis of the label directly overlie a reference line on the article to be labeled. Unfortunately, if the label is retained at the wrap around station in a position which is slightly skewed relative to the reference line on the article, the longitudinal axis at the remote end of the label may be spaced significantly from the reference line. This is particularly unacceptable when the label is to be applied, for example, in a circumferentially extending groove on the article.